Interlude
by Miuu
Summary: Spielt direkt nach Colosso, als Isaac zusammengebrochen ist.


**Inhalt: **Nach Colosso, als Isaac zusammengebrochen ist, sorgen sich seine Freunde um ihn. Einer ganz besonders.

**Pairing(s): **Isaac x Ivan

**Spoiler:** Für den Ausgang von Colosso.

* * *

**Interlude**

Das Licht, das durch das kleine Fenster hineinschien, erleuchtete den Raum nur schwach. Die Sonne war dabei, unterzugehen, und bald würde es vollkommen dunkel hier drinnen sein.

Besorgt ließ er seinen Blick zum wiederholten Male zu der Figur auf dem Bett schweifen.

‚Isaac…' Er war noch nicht wieder aufgewacht, seit er nach seinem letzten Kampf bei Colosso zusammengebrochen war.

Und dabei hatte er doch sogar gewonnen…

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ivan. Er wird schon bald wieder aufwachen, das war nur alles ein wenig zu viel für ihn." Er schenkte dem Mädchen mit den langen blauen Haaren ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Mia hat Recht. Pass auf, es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lang, dann ist er wieder ganz der Alte!"

„Hey, hey, ist ja gut. Ihr müsst mich nicht aufheitern. Isaac ist schließlich zusammengebrochen, nicht ich…" Er konnte spüren, wie er leicht errötete, sodass er schließlich den Blick senkte. Garet grinste ihn nur wissend an.

In diesem Augenblick ging eine leichte Bewegung durch Isaacs Körper, sodass Garet und Ivan, die auf ihren Betten gesessen hatten, sofort aufsprangen und an seine Seite eilten. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte die anderen verständnislos an.

„Was…?"

„Pst, ist alles in Ordnung. Du hattest einen Schwächeanfall nach dem Kampf."

„Kampf…"

„Mhm. Du hast gewonnen!"

„Ja, und uns alle ganz schön in Schrecken versetzt. Vor allem den Kleinen hier." Grinsend deutete Garet auf den jungen Blondschopf, der daraufhin erneut rot wurde.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Isaacs Lippen.

„Wenn's dir dann besser geht, sollten wir zu Babi gehen. Der Typ wollte uns ja nach Colosso sprechen.

„Garet, nun lass ihm doch noch ein paar Minuten!"

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung, Mia. Es geht schon wieder." Mit einem Ruck setzte Isaac sich auf, spürte aber, wie ein leichter Schwindelanfall ihn überkam und ließ sich gleich wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken.

„So, so, es geht also schon wieder?" Mia blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Tadel und Skepsis an, und Isaac lächelte entschuldigend.

„Vielleicht warte ich doch noch einen Moment."

„Lass dir ruhig Zeit! Babi kann warten! Egal, was er will, so wichtig kann's schließlich gar nicht sein, dass er nicht auch noch warten kann, bis du…"

„Atmen, Ivan, atmen zwischen dem Reden." Garet tätschelte ihren Jüngsten belustigt, woraufhin dieser sofort verstummte.

Wieder lächelte Isaac leicht, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr schon mal vorgehen zu Babi. Ich komm gleich nach."

„Schmeißt du uns raus?"

„Ich habe euch lediglich einen Vorschlag gemacht…"

„Ist doch auch in Ordnung", schaltete Mia sich wieder ein. „Wir warten draußen auf dich, ist das ok?" Der Junge mit dem dunkelblonden Haar nickte.

Mia lächelte ihm noch einmal zu und schob dann Garet zur Tür hinaus, gefolgt von ihrem Jüngsten, als –

„Ivan?"

„Hm?" Augenblicklich wandte der Angesprochene sich noch einmal um. „Was denn?"

„Könntest du… noch kurz hier bleiben?" Während Ivan ihn nur verwundert ansah, schlich sich auf Garets Gesicht zum wiederholten Male ein Grinsen und er zog nun seinerseits Mia hinaus.

Mit dem Geräusch der zufallenden Tür wurde eine unangenehme Stille eingeleitet, als die beiden nun alleine im Raum waren.

Isaac winkte den Jüngeren zu sich heran und bedeutete ihm, sich zu ihm aufs Bett zu setzen. Er folgte dieser Anweisung und sah sein Gegenüber dann wieder fragend an.

„Was wolltest du?"

„Ivan… was genau ist eigentlich passiert?"

„Willst du sagen, du kannst dich gar nicht mehr erinnern?"

„Na ja, nicht an alles…" Er lächelte leicht beschämt, was auch Ivan dazu brachte, zu lächeln.

„Es war der letzte der Finalkämpfe, du hattest das Ziel als erster erreicht und somit einen Vorteil. Na ja, den Kampf hast du dann mithilfe der Djinns gewonnen und – dann bist du zusammengeklappt…

Verdammt, Isaac, ich haben mir Sorgen gemacht!" Augenblicklich erschrak Ivan über die Lautstärke seiner Stimme. „Tut mir leid, ich fang schon an wie Garet…"

„Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht?" Er jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was er soeben gesagt hatte, und scheu blickte er zur Seite.

„Ja… genauso wie Mia und Garet." Isaac seufzte kurz, woraufhin Ivan ihn sofort wieder ansah. „Bist du sicher, dass es dir wieder gut geht? Zur Not können wir auch einen Arzt – " Er verstummte, als er plötzlich Isaacs Hand an seiner Wange verspürte, die ihn beruhigend streichelte.

„Ist schon ok. Hab mich wohl ein bisschen überanstrengt… das ganze Umherwandern und dann Colosso… war wohl etwas zu viel."

„Isaac…" Er blickte den Jungen im Bett besorgt an, während er sich in dessen Handfläche schmiegte.

„Was?"

„…pass demnächst besser auf dich auf."

„Das wolltest du nicht sagen." Ivan rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Wer von uns kann jetzt Gedanken lesen?!"

„Also?" Ivan seufzte noch einmal, nickte dann aber.

„Ich hab nur überlegt… wie nah wir dem Tod eigentlich sind. Ich meine, jeden Tag könnte es sein, dass wir von einem der Monster besiegt werden. Und dann ist es aus." Isaac schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

„Du hast Angst, zu sterben. Das ist normal, schließlich –"

„Ich hab Angst davor, _dich_ zu verlieren!" Wieder war er lauter geworden und schreckte augenblicklich zurück, während sie beide nun rot anliefen.

„Du hast Angst um _mich_?"

„Na ja, dich würden so viele Menschen vermissen… die Leute aus deinem Dorf, deine Mutter. Wir…"

„So. Und du meinst also, _dich_ würden wir nicht vermissen, ja?" Ivan blickte ihn erschrocken an. Isaac schien tatsächlich böse zu sein.

„Nein, nur…" Er senkte den Blick und schwieg.

Isaac seufzte noch einmal und richtete sich dann ein Stück weiter auf, beugte sich zu Ivan hinüber und nahm ihn in einer liebevollen Umarmung gefangen.

„Hey, tut mir leid… ich kann nur nicht verstehen, dass du denkst, wir würden uns nicht um dich sorgen."

„Das hab ich doch so gar nicht gesagt!" Fast verzweifelt war der Junge, der sich in diesem Augenblick aus Isaacs Umarmung hatte befreien wollen. Doch dies ließ sein Gegenüber nicht zu, hielt ihn sanft, aber bestimmt fest. „Ich meinte doch nur… du… du bedeutest mir sehr viel… und auch, wenn ich das vielleicht, nein, ganz bestimmt nicht sagen sollte… mehr als Mia und Garet." Ängstlich schmiegte er sich an Isaac, wartete auf irgendetwas, eine Antwort, eine Zurechtweisung, irgendetwas eben.

Doch stattdessen streichelte Isaac ihm nur zärtlich über den Rücken.

„Kleines Dummchen." Nun gelang es Ivan doch, sich von Isaac zu lösen, und fragend blickte er diesen an. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Nur tiefblaue Augen, die ihn durchdringend ansahen und seinen Blick gefangen nahmen.

Und dann mit einem Male zog Isaac ihn wieder zu sich heran, langsamer, vorsichtiger als beim ersten Mal und ohne den Blickkontakt zu lösen.

Ivan konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, hätte es aber auch nicht getan, wäre es ihm möglich gewesen.

Er zitterte ein wenig, als Isaac ihm nun so nahe war, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berühren konnten. Er wollte etwas sagen, verspürte aber augenblicklich Isaacs Finger an seinen Lippen. Und er blieb stumm.

Vorsichtig beugte der ältere Junge sich zu ihm herüber, strich ihm mit der Hand eine goldblonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht und legte dann seine Lippen behutsam auf die des Jüngeren. Dieser konnte im ersten Augenblick nicht anders, als Isaac perplex anzustarren. Dann jedoch huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über Ivans Gesicht, er schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz dem Kuss hin. Er wagte kaum, ihn zu erwidern, saß einfach nur da und ließ es geschehen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden jedoch löste Isaac sich wieder von ihm, und fast schien es, als läge etwas Entschuldigendes in dem Blick, den er Ivan nun schenkte.

„Tja… wir sollten dann wohl gehen." Mit diesen Worten stand Isaac auf und lief zur Tür, ohne Ivan noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Der Junge hockte noch immer eingeschüchtert auf dem Bett, als Isaac schließlich nach der Türklinke griff, sprang in diesem Moment aber auf.

„Isaac!"

„Hm?" Erschrocken blieb der Angesprochene stehen und erwartete wohl so etwas wie eine Strafpredigt.

Doch Ivan lief nur mit raschen Schritten auf ihn zu und warf sich ihm in die Arme. Ohne groß weiter darüber nachzudenken, zog er den Älteren zu sich hinunter und drückte ihm einen innigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Isaac blickte den anderen einen Moment lang irritiert an, schloss dann aber die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss vorsichtig. Vielleicht war der Kleine ihm ja doch nicht so böse, wie er befürchtet hatte…

Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte ihm bei diesem Gedanken über die Lippen, und augenblicklich löste sich auch Ivan wieder von dem anderen Jungen und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an.

„So…_ jetzt_ können wir gehen!"

Isaac nickte, und gefolgt von Ivan verließ er das Zimmer diesmal nun wirklich. Nicht jedoch, ohne dass der Jüngere im Gehen scheinbar wie beiläufig nach seiner Hand griff.


End file.
